


a llama walks into a bar

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>at a llama ranch</p>
            </blockquote>





	a llama walks into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html)

Pete leans in close, so that he's face to face with the llama. "Your name," he says, staring into its eyes, "is Monroe." The llama moves its head to the side a little. He's brown, a few white patches and he's not that much shorter than Pete.

"Monroe," Patrick repeats, watching Pete and the llama. He tries to keep his distance. "Don't those things, uh, spit?"

Pete doesn't look away from the llama when he answers, "Not spitting on me." He starts petting at his neck, chanting, "Monroe, Monroe, Monroe..."

"Why Monroe?" Patrick asks.

Pete shrugs. "Because he looks like a Monroe."

Patrick feels a nudge on his shoulder, he turns and finds another llama, shorter than Pete's "Monroe" and with more white spots, no brown, some black though. It stares.

"Uh." Patrick takes a step back, it follows. "Hi?"

Pete looks up at him, Monroe starts nibbling on the string from his hoodie. "Maybe he wants you to name it?"

Patrick turns to the llama. "Uh." It keeps staring. "Chauncy?"

"What the fuck is "Chauncy"?" Pete manages to pull the string out of Monroe's mouth, makes a face when it comes back all slobbery. "Gross."

"_You're_ gross," Patrick says automatically. "Um." He stares back at the llama. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Not you."

"Oh," Pete pets Monroe for a few seconds before he gets it. "Hey."

"Yeah," Patrick smiles, petting his llama. It hums and nudges his arm. "He looks like a Pete."

"Yeah well," Pete says, looking from Patrick to Monroe, who's chewing on his sleeve. "I changed my mind, I'm gonna name mine Patrick."

"You can't do that," Patrick says. "Monroe isn't a Patrick."

Pete narrows his eyes. "Well he is if _that's_ going to be Pete." He points at Patrick's llama,  just when Monroe bends down and starts nibbling the hem of Pete's hoodie.

Patrick takes a step forward. "Pete suits him, so yeah, he's going to be Pete." He doesn't notice when "Pete" wanders away.

They keep arguing until Jonathan, a ranch hand, comes wandering by and says, "You boys know that his name's Earl, right?" Pointing at Monroe. "And the other one was a female named Donna."

Pete and Patrick look at each other and then at the ground for a while, Jonathan laughs and walks off.

It's a while before Pete notices that Earl got his wallet.


End file.
